


On Four Feet

by misura



Category: The Hexslinger Series - Gemma Files
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: lands_of_magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ridiculous,” Songbird said, and Yancey briefly felt the urge to look away, but then, it wasn't as if everyone else wasn't staring, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Four Feet

“Ridiculous,” Songbird said, and Yancey briefly felt the urge to look away, but then, it wasn't as if everyone else wasn't staring, too.

_You'd almost think they've never seen a woman on a horse before._

“Nobody's laughing, White Shell Girl,” Yiska said, not even bothering to look anywhere but at Songbird, which was definitely smart, considering.

 _'sides, not as if anyone'd dare to laugh, anyway._

More than a few people might be forced to look away and cover a smile were Songbird to fall off, but for the moment, Yancey knew, they were all of them too stunned by the sight of her on the back of a horse. She could only imagine the amount of talking Yiska'd have had to do to bring this about - _or mayhaps, it wasn't just_ talking _that did the trick._

“The animal only wishes me ill. I can tell it is waiting for a chance to bite me.”

“And are you a foolish child, to present her with one?” Yiska asked. “Or are you a woman grown, capable of holding her own?”

Songbird glared.

“If she finds you worthy, the only ones that need fear her teeth will be your enemies.” Yiska grinned. “It will not be an easy thing, but I am confident you will succeed.”

 _You might well be the only one,_ Yancey thought, and then, because she had, by now, gleaned some small understanding of Songbird and her at times near-ridiculous pride: _That said, for both your and her sake, I hope you're right._


End file.
